A colored alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition is an alkali-developable resin composition containing a specific compound having an ethylenic unsaturated bond that further contains a coloring material such as a pigment, a dye, or the like and a photopolymerization initiator. Such a colored alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition is used for photocurable ink, photosensitive printing plates, printed wiring boards, various types of resists, and the like since the composition can be polymerized to cure by irradiating with ultraviolet ray or electron beam. Recently, it has been desired to form micro-patterns with high precision so as to follow minitualization and high functionalization of electronics.
With respect to alkali-developable resin compositions and alkali-developable photosensitive resin compositions, Patent Document 1 below proposes a photopolymerizable unsaturated compound and an alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition containing the compound. Patent Document 2 below proposes a resin composition containing a poly(carboxylic acid) resin and a photosensitive resin composition containing the resin composition. Patent Document 3 below proposes an alkali-soluble unsaturated resin and a radiation-sensitive resin composition containing the resin. However, the sensitivities of these publicly known alkali-developable photosensitive resin compositions are insufficient, and proper pattern shape and micro-patterns have been difficult to obtain with colored alkali-developable photosensitive resin compositions using these alkali-developable photosensitive resin compositions. Accordingly, there has been demand for a colored alkali-developable photosensitive resin composition that is excellent in transparency, adhesiveness, and alkali-resistance and capable of forming micro-patterns with high precision.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3148429    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-107702    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-89716